Vampire
Vampires are undead immortals who feed and thrive on the blood of the living. Description Humans who have consumed vampire blood and died within 24 hours of doing so will rise undead. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours the person must consume an exceptional amount of human blood or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood to complete the transistion. History The Old One Over 2000 years ago, there was an extremely powerful witch named Silas. He wanted to live forever with the woman he loved so he created a spell of immortality with his best friend's help. Qetsiyah, who was in love with him and also a witch helped him making him into the world's first vampire and immortal. As soon as he became immortal he planned on making his lover immortal too. However, Qetsiyah became enraged when she found out he was in love with another and killed his lover. She then lured him to an Island and sealed him along with The Cure hoping he would take it and die. To spite her he refused and has laid buried for the last 2000 years. The Originals During the early Middle Ages of Europe, an old world family abandoned their homeland, soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, which spread throughout their village. With the help of a powerful witch named Ayana, the family traveled to America where they settled in a beautiful unnamed hamlet. However, after the untimely death of Esther’s youngest child Henrik, Esther was later convinced by her husband to transform their family into the second known vampires. They, just like Ayana had foretold, started a "plague" by creating more vampires(albeit much weaker then themselves) birthing what is considered the modern vampires. Food Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet. Whether it be animal, human or vampire, if a vampire fails to drink blood their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately disintegrate into mummification. Blood (especially human blood) will not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but will also increase and their supernatural abilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood the more likely the vampire will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. Nature Vampires are one of the many known supernatural species in The Vampire Diaries Universe. It is known that humans can be changed into vampires, and werewolves can be changed into hybrids. Vampires themselves are extremely feral, predatory creatures, and far more beast-like and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. When they sense danger, they will immediately evade the area. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However the emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans; anger, happiness, hate, love, etc. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger) their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Powers, Abilities and Features These powers grow stronger with age and blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood and bodies decomposing, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood. Former Powers and Abilities Originally, vampires had additional powers in the early episodes of show, but these powers were later written out of the show by the writers. These powers displayed were: *'Weather Manipulation' - Damon Salvatore was able to create fog, haze, and mist from nothing, and then return the weather to normal later. (In the novels, Klaus, Katherine and Damon use this power.) *'Compelling Animals' - Damon was able to compel a crow to spy on Elena, and go through the window in Stefan's room. (In the novels, Damon was able to transform into a crow.) Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires cant compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'The Gilbert Device:' The Gilbert Device is a powerful tool enchanted to bring excruciating pain upon vampires. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. *'Dagger: '''Although never seen, it has been said if a vampire daggers an Original, they will die. *'Hunter's Curse' - If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then the vampire will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves, or until the curse just stops. It should be noted that the curse will last for decades before stopping on it's own. *'The Cure: If a vampire takes the cure he/she will become human. Myths *'''Garlic: The Vampire's supposed repulsion towards garlic may have been a fabricated lie, similar to Werewolves really react to silver. This myth was presumably started to hid the fact that Vampires are actually vulnerable to Vervain. *'Holy Items': The myth that Vampires could be harmed using holy artifacts like crosses, and holy water may have circulated from the belief that they are unholy creatures. Known Vampires Trivia *In the books, the most important vampires are: Klaus, Katherine von Swartzschild, Damon Francesco Salvatore, Stefan Antonio Salvatore, and Sage. *Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan Salvatore once explained to Elena how the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. *Vampires are excellent predators, as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. *Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. They might consume coffee to keep their body warmer to avoid spooking humans when in a crowd. *Stefan qualifies as a Friendly Neighborhood Vampire (when he is not off the rails), as he avoids killing inocent people (most of the time). *It is disputed whether removing organs will kill a vampire. Elijah was able to kill a vampire by ripping out his spinal cord, however, when Damon's eyes were clawed out by Pearl, they later regenerated. It is very likely that the damage done by ripping the spinal cord is what can kill a vampire as opposed to its removal. *Silas is the only vampire that seems to be able to walk during the day. See also *List of Vampires - a complete list of all vampires that have appeared in the series. Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Undead